Nikki's
by alyssaaaam
Summary: Mike sees a different version of Rachel and wants to see more
1. chapter 1

Mike POV

The story starts when I went to the dance studio to check out a tap dance class. What I saw was.. suprising. There she was, Rachel Berry, performing for the class in a little skit she probably wrote herself. Of course she was the best out of the rest of the people he saw dance after her. Soon, the dance instructor ended the class and I saw Rachel walk off with two or three girls and saw them meet up with about seven boys.

I followed the class out the door and while passing her group, I heard them talking about going to a near by diner called Nikki's. I figured I'd go to see more of this confident, beautiful, young girl that is completely different than the girl everyone sees at school. Since it would be creepy and weird to go by myself, I called Puck, Matt, and Sam to go with me.

Messages- Puckerman Ruthford Evans

Me-hey u wanna go eat at nikkis

P- tell me where it at n then ya

R- same as puck

E- ya sure what the hell

So now that I have their answers, I sent the address to Nikki's. When I met the guys at the diner, I didn't see Rachel yet so I told them why we were there.

"Okay guys, I met you here because at the dance class I went to go check out, I saw Rachel." I told them.

"Speaking of the devil," Matt said. We looked to the door when a group of tough looking guys walked in. As the guys moved forward, we saw a couple girls and a very.. slutty? Rachel.

She was wearing this dark blue thing that I'm pretty sure was a bra and a black and gray flannel over it unbuttoned. She was also wearing this really small pair of shorts that were super tight and honestly? They made mine a little tight too. On her feet were some dark gray converse. Her hair was curled and it was sort of pinkish at the bottom like she just died it and there was a backwards snapback on her head.

 **A/N**

Okay... so this is going to be a chapter story and my first story ever. Please rr and next chapter will be a lot longer I just wanted to start on posting.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey so heres the next chapter.**

Mike, Puck, Matt, and Sam all stared at Rachel as she walked to a booth with all of the people. Puck was not the only one to notice a guys hand in her back pocket on her ass. That action furied Mike for some unknown reason. Matt and Puck shared a look and Sam just stared confusingly at Mikes clenched fist and scrunched up face.

Rachel then saw them and excused herself from her table. When she walked over all she said was, "Hey guys, didn't think I'd see you here.", and walked away from the four.

Puck, as he was at the end, grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the table. "We need to talk", was all he said. The boys nodded and Rachel scooted him over so she could sit down.

"What do you wanna talk about?", she asked. "My hair? My friends? My clothes?"

Sam was the first to answer and told her yes. She nodded and proceeded to tell them that over summer break, she went to live with some friends while her dads were over seas, working. She also said that the clothes she was wearing now, were her actual clothes and she wore the other clothes at school so slushy wouldn't ruin her good ones.

She had always been in multiple dance classes at the studio with her girl cousins, the girls in the dance class that she was now hanging out with. The boys that they met up with, normally picked them up and they'd always come here so they had a specific table that fit all of them. Rachel also told them that she died her hair pinkish at the beginning of summer since the others didn't know School Rachel.

next day* Mike POV

I seen Rachel at the dance studio again the next day. This time she seen me and smiled. I smiled back and she walked over with a girl. "Mike, this is Stephanie. You seen her yesterday at the diner.", Rachel said, as she introduced me to the blonde girl.

 **A/N** Okay so here's the second chapter.. hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay so I've got a long one for you so enjoy**

"Hi, I'm Mike Chang." I told Stephanie. She smiled at me in return and whispered something in Rachels ear. I guess it was dirty because she blushed super hard.

Rachel POV

Mike introduced himself to Steph and she smiled back. She turned to me and said, "You better tap him quick, or I will." I think Mike thinks she said worse because I'm blushing, which I never do, really hard. I just smiled and hoped my face would go back to its regular color again soon.

I cleared my throat and asked him, "So are yoy thinking of taking classes here or are you just stalking me?" I joked.

He gave a little chuckle and told me he was here yesterday too, and he might join a line dancing class and some of the ballroom dance classes. I asked if he wanted to know more about the studio and some of the classes. Before he could answer it was time to resume my dancing, so I wrote my number on his wrist and told him to call me and we would go out to Nikki's to talk.

He asked if I would like to go out today when class was over. I had to ask my cousin if she or one of the guys could pick me up when we were done, but he stopped me. "I can drive you home, if you don't mind." Mike said. I replied with a sure and went back to dancing.

After dance ended at four, I got a call from Mike, I let it ring for a few seconds and then picked it up. He said he was around the corner and if I was ready or not. I told him I was, when I seen him drive up to me and so I hung up. He got out the car and opened the door for me. When we were finally on the road, he put Green Day on off of his iPod.

"This has always been a guilty pleasure of mine." I said, referring to the music. He smiled and told me, "Wow, Rachel Berry likes Green Day and I know about it." Mike paused, "cool." he said, as an afterthought.

We arrived at Nikki's and Mike opened the car door for me and the diner door also. We got seated in a booth in the far back corner. As I told him about the dance studio, the waitress walked up for our order. "I'll have the blueberry pancakes and a chocolate shake, please." Mike ordered. I got the same but with a strawberry shake instead.

The next person to walk through those doors, was Santana, Brittany, and Quinn. Santana saw us but didn't come over until Britt and Quinn were in the bathroom. She walked over and sat next to me. She linked our hands together and told me and Mike to be at her house tomorrow at 9:30pm. She gave me a peck on the lips and went to her own table to wait for the blondes to walk out so they could pay and leave.

 **A/N Plot twist! Tomorrow I will update again. Bye goodnight since its like 1:45 in the morning now.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Okay so I'm sorry for the wait, I was on vacation and I got sick.. still sick actually but here you go.

Rachel POV

After Santana left the table, Mike stared at me for a few seconds before shaking his head. "What the hell was that?!" He exclaimed.

"I've been sleeping with Santana for a while now, and we've been thinking, if you wanted to join sometime or maybe all the time?" I propositioned.

"So you want me to have sex with you and Santana, all the time?" he took a deep breathe, "Am I the only one?"

"We might invite Britt, but that's just 'cause it's Sans best friend and I think she's hot." I replied. He had a smirk-like smile on his face and said, "I'll pick you up so we can go to Sans?" and then dropped the subject.

I had Mike pick me up at nine, so when I got home at 5:30, I relaxed a bit. I woke up from a nap at eight, so I started to get ready. After a shower, I put a short skirt on, no underwear of course, and a loose white shirt with a black bra underneath.

He pulled up and I got in fast, since it was a bad neighborhood for him to be in. The drive to the latinas house was absolutely silent. There was no music playing in the background, or any sounds at all. Rachel hated it. She has always hated silence. Silence gave no distractions so there was nothing stopping her from sending her mimd and body to bad places.

Soon enough, Mike and Rachel arrived at the Lopez household in Lima Heights Adjacent. Rachel pounded on the door and they were pulled inside. Santana greeted Rachel with a fierce kiss, and a nod of the head to Mike. Rachel finally pulled them out of silence by asking, "Are you ready to do this?"

Mike was nervous, and both girls could tell. I mean, who wouldn't when two insanely hot girls wanted to have sex with him and each other. But, he powered through it, and it was amazing.

"You okay?" Mike was shaken out of shock by Santana Lopezs distracted voice. She was staring at Rachel, who was laying her head on Mikes stomach and smiling softly. It was very obvious that Santana loved Rachel very much. But based on the experience that was taken beforehand, someone could also tell that Rachel loved her back just as much.

Soon, it was time to go back to school, and Mike was going to miss seeing Rachel and Santana the way they were. School Rachel was back with her straight, completely brown hair, and Santana went to Cheerios camp a couple weeks before. Mike was still silent as ever and he never ever sang.

One day in glee though, changed the whole 'normal' thing.

Mercedes and Kurt were talking, Tina and Artie were flirting, and Sam, Matt, Puck, Finn and Mike were talking about video games. But the Unholy Trinity was missing a member and Rachel wasn't there. Mr.Schue walked in ready to teach but when he didn't hear and insult, or a very precise 'suggestion', he asked, " Where is Santana and Rachel?"

That got everyones attention but still, no one knew where they were. Minutes after the conversation, the two girls walked in in the attire they had during the summer. Rachel was in the slut version of herself and Santana was in shorts and a white shirt with blue loopy cursive that spelt love.

But what made Mike smile, was that the two were holding hands.

"Mr. Schue, Rachel and myself have an announcement," the teacher nodded his approval, "Over the past year, we have been not only having sex, but I love her and she loves me too, and we're dating." Santana explained.

"And Mike!" Rachel exclaimed. "We're dating him too.. if he'll take us?" Mike got up, with all eyes on him and held their entwined hands in his own. "I'd love to," he replied softly.

Of course, there was objections, I mean, they just came out not only as lesbians, but just made it a threeway relationship, which was going to be hard, no doubt.

 **Okayyy.. so not expected this would be how it came out but, here. I don't know how I'm gonna go from here so pm me if you wanna give some ideas. Bye**


	5. Authors note

**This isn't an update.. sorry to whoever was looking forward to it. I'm really stuck on what to do now but I know that there's gonna be more to the story. So if anyone has an idea, PLEASE lemme know. As for my other stories. I'm writing another chapter to Sister Saves and I have a bunch of ideas for drabbles. I have two stories ready written on paper but I need to type them up and then it will be updated again. Byee and thank you**


	6. Author's Note pt2

Ok so this is also not an update... I'm sorry but I dont think there is any more ideas for this story. If anybody has any requests for like a story or ideas for any of my other ones, please let me know. Thanks for all the support, byee

If you have a suggestion on a beta I can use, also let me know. i haven't found one yet. Okay now it's really a goodbye.


End file.
